The Sacrifice
by TwilightfeatherOfThunderclan
Summary: After the Great Battle, peace settles among the clans. But, one moon later, bloodthirsty rogues and cats who supported the Dark Forest join together and make DarkClan. Each moon, Clans have to give up two of there kits. And Skykit and Blackkit of ThunderClan, born to Bumblestripe and Dovewing, aren't so lucky during the Moon of Sacrifice... I dont own Warrior Cats At All.
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing growled and pushed as hard as she could, a fierce pain throbbed all over her body, from every fur tip, to the tips of her claws. A final kit slid out onto the nest and let out a shrill squeal and thrashed its two front paws in a tiny panik attack. Dovewing gasped in relief as she relaxed a bit. Four kits lie at her belly. One was pure grey tom, with her blue eyes. Another she-kit was white with light grey splotches and dark grey tabby stripes. She had beautiful amber eyes. A third she-kit had snow white fur with grey paws, tail tip, ear tips, and chest. She had sky blue eyes. The fourth one was a grey tom with jet black stripes, and had amber eyes.

"Dovewing!" Bumblestripe, her mate, burst into the den, purring with extreme relief as he saw the four kits and Dovewing, all okay.

"They're beautiful... Just like you." Bumblestripe purred and licked her face all over. Dovewing let out a weak purr and twined her tail with Bumblestripe's, her eyes dull with exhaustion.

"Want to name them now, or later?" She mewed, her eyes staring down at the kits, as if she were watching them like a hawk.

"If you're too tired, we can name them later." He mewed, his eyes flashing with worry.

"I'm fine.. lets name them now, I'll name two, and you name two." She smiles weakly and Bumblestripe purred loudly.

"Okay.. The grey and white tabby, can be... Greykit..? No.. How about.. Dawnkit." Bumblestripe smiled at the tiny she-kit, she was squirming around at Dovewings belly.

"You next." He meowed, his gaze traveling to the solid grey kit.

"Jaykit!" Dovewing squealed excitedly. Bumblestripe nodded in approval and his gaze swiveled to the white kit with grey markings.

"Skykit." He mewed glancing at the pale dawn-lit sky.

"I think the last one... Should be..." He thought for a long moment, staring at Dovewing, for some suggestions.

"Blackkit? Jetkit?" She sounded bewildered.

"Blackkit!" Bumblestripe purred. Suddenly, Dovewing stiffened, her gaze suddenly hardening.

"This is the Moon of Sacrifice, isn't it?" She whispered, making Bumblestripe tense.

"It is, yo-you're not thinking Bramblestar is going to sacrifice two of them?" Bumblestripe growled.

"Breezestar won't let us keep more than two. And if we don't give them up.." Dovewing trailed off and Bumblestripe shook his head.

"Dovewing.. its for the clan.. We must choose two of our kits.." He muttered, sadness edging his voice.

"I pick... Blackkit.. He looks strong enough to survive DarkClan.." She whimpered, licking Blackkit's head.

"Skykit." Bumblestripe decided evenly. Bumblestripe looked up, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Lets go tell Bramblestar."

Bramblestar POV

Bramblestar stretched, he was more tense than usual. Moon of Sacrifice was the moon Darkclan came and took two kits from every clan. Bramblestar shuddered and thought of Darkclan's past.

The dark warriors were all bloodthirsty cats... But..

They were rogues as well as loners, also cats who sided with Dark Forest during the Great Battle, back then. The first time they demanded kits... Things did not end well. Bramblestar growled at the thought of the raid.

Greystripe, Sandstorm, and Brightheart had been killed. And, he forgot, Purdy had been killed. Easy to say, if you didn't give up two kits, your clan would be raided and cats will be killed, no questions asked. Thank Starclan, Bumblestripe and Dovewing had kits.. and had Chosen two kits, Blackkit and Skykit, to be sacrificed for the good of the clan.

Anyways, this was the moon. The claw scratch moon, also known as..

Moon of Sacrifice.

Skykit POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar stood next to a black-as-night tom. His amber gaze was shadowed. There was no glitter or brightness is his dark gaze. This scared the one moon old Skykit. She looked around and realized there was another tom, but he was dark grey with icy blue eyes. But his was also shadowed like the night. Skykit looked at Hollykit, her Mother's friend's kit. Beside Hollykit was her brother, Adderkit.

"What's going on?" Skykit whispered to Hollykit and she shrugged.

"Beats me." Suddenly, teeth cuffed her ear gently and Dovewing whispered,

"Be quiet Skykit..." Her voice cracked with grief and Skykit wondered what was wrong with the clan. All their gazes were sad as they all looked at her and her brother, Blackkit.

"Skykit and Blackkit.. Please step forward." Bramblestar announced and her eyes widened.

She was getting her apprentice name! Already!

He continued, and Skykit frowned, these were not the right words.

"Skykit, Blackkit, Thunderclan has honoured your excitement and eagerness to become a Thunderclan warrior.. But sadly.." Skykit's eyes widened and she cut him off.

"What are you talking about? We are becoming Thunderclan warriors!"

"Yea!" Blackkit joined in. Skykit looked to the black tom that was beside Bramblestar, his shadowed face had a dark smile that made Skykit shudder.

Bramblestar just ignored them and continued.

"But sadly, Dovewing and Bumblestripe have chosen them to.." Skykit glanced at her mother and father, her mother's face was buried in Bumblestripe's shoulder fur.

"Go with Breezestar and Littlelight to DarkClan." Suddenly Skykit leapt to her tiny paws.

"What?!" She yowled and Blackkit bristled. Breezestar leap from the rock and cats parted into a so a small path lead Breezestar to Skykit. Breezestar picked her up and she struggled wildly.

"Let my sister go!" Blackkit yolwed and swiped at Breezestar, who just purred and turned away. Suddenly, as Skykit turned her head, she saw Blackkit being carried by the warrior named... Uhm... _Littlelight was it?_ She thought to herself.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" She shrieked and thrashed more. Her mother and father did nothing.

All they did was watch.

Skykit felt betrayal as she watched her parents disappear into the thorn barrier. Skykit felt numb. Nothing was left. Skykit, before they even reached the border, she was limp in Breezestar's jaws. Skykit looked up from the ground and realized they were in a shadowy forest, with tall, thick trees that blocked out all moonlight and sunlight. It was dark. Skykit trembled and Breezestar mumbled through a mouthful of grey and white fur,

"Youll get used to it, I promise."

Breezestar didn't seem that mean.

Maybe this won't be as bad as Skykit thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

Skykit POV

She saw a dark pit in the, what seemed to be, the center of the forest. Her vision was getting blurry, and she realized how tired she was. She yawned and Breezestar purred.

"Not much longer, little one." She suddenly felt a pang and mewled,

"When am I gonna see mommy?" She squealed and Breezestar sighed through her fur.

"Maybe at gathering, if DarkClan decides to go."

"What?! I am going back to ThunderClan, right?" She whispered, her body trembling.

Breezestar didn't answer. Skykit gulped as they padded into the dark pit, turns out, it was only mist! Inside, it was still dark, but it was like a giant nursery fort! Skykit struggled from his grasp and raced into the clearing, looking up, at the pine trees covering all possible light.

"This is awesome!" She squealed, her eyes shining. Breezestar padded up, his gaze finally shining with amusement. Skykit liked Breezestar, not in that way, but he seemed like a great leader! Skykit paused.

"Whos going to be my mommy and daddy?" She whimpered and looked up. Breezestar smiled and licked her forehead.

"You and Blackkit will be me and Heathertail's kits." He purred and a pregnant brown tabby trotted up and looked at Breezestar.

"Who are these young mites?" Blackkit growled and Skykit nudged him.

"Its not that bad here!" Blackkit looked at her and slowly nodded.

"I guess." Breezestar looked to Heathertail and purred.

"The grey and white she-kit is Skykit, the grey one with black stripes is Blackkit." He simply mewed. And Heathertail looked too a tortoiseshell who was sharing tongues with a dark orange tom.

"Blossomfall and Redstreak? I remember when he was Redpaw, skillful little crow-brain." She purred, and Breezestar shook his head and purred more.

"We are." Heathertail smiled and looked down and picked up Skykit.

"Come on, now, I'll tell you whos who and where they came from!" Blackkit followed as Heathertail carried Skykit to a darkish den, the faded light that was in the forest, was more faded here.

"Who's Redstreak?" Skykit piped up once she was set down.

"And that ginger tom outside the den?" Blackkit added, wistfully.

"And isn't Blossomfall from ThunderClan?" Skykit meowed.

"Yes, isn't she?" Blackkit meowed along. Heathertail lead them to a soft nest and respectfully responded to all the questions:

"Redstreak used to be a rogue named Red. The ginger tom that was outside the den was Oakshade, he was seeing his mate, Shimmerfrost. Blossomfall was once ThunderClan, but she left to be with Redstreak." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Any more questions?" Both kits nodded. She tilted her head and both kits started asking questions at the same time.

"One at a time!" She mewed sternly. Skykit stopped and waited, Blackkit spoke first.

"What was Breezestar's warrior name, and was he in DarkClan before?"

"Breezestar's warrior name was Breezepelt of WindClan." Skykit gasped and went next:

"Who's who? Tell me all the warriors, kit, elders, all of them!"

_**DarkClan**_

**Leader** Breezestar- Black tom with amber eyes, Formally Breezepelt of WindClan

**Deputy** Blackclaw- Large white tom with black splotches and odd black claws

**Medicine Cat** Littleleaf- Light grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes

Apprentice Whitepaw- White tom with icy blue eyes

**Warriors**

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white She-cat with green eyes

Redstreak- Reddish tom with lighter stomach paws and muzzle, green eyes

Deadwillow- Dark brown tom with white belly paws, tail tip and ear tips.

Willowleaf- Delicate white she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Whitestreak- Black tom with a white streak going down his side, Redstreaks brother

Fallowfall- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Featherweight- Skinny she-cat with a silver pelt with darker tabby stripes.

Crowfoot- Black tom with dark brown eyes that look black

Hollyflower- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Poolwhisker- Long furred blue/grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Littledawn- Small she-cat with golden fur and white belly, muzzle, paws, and tail tip.

Cloudfur- Long furred white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Trouteyes- Black tom with silver stripes and dark blue eyes.

Pineclaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Stormfang- Large grey tom with grey eyes.

Adderlight- Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Oakshade- Giger tom with green/yellow eyes.

**Apprentices**

Lightpaw- Dim yellow pelted she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: Stormfang

Darkpaw- Black tom with blue eyes. Mentor: Pineclaw

Snowpaw- White she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Crowfoot

Smallpaw- Orange tom with darker tabby stripes and brown eyes.

**Queens**

Heathertail- Pregnate light brown tabby with smoky heather-blue eyes. Mate: Breezestar

(Kits: Adopted-Skykit- Light grey she-cat with white patches. Adopted-Blackkit- Grey tom with jet black stripes with amber eyes.)

Snowflight- White She-cat with green/aqua eyes. Mate: Pineclaw

(Kits: Frogkit- Brown tom with white and black dapples, aqua blue eyes. Cloudkit- White She-cat with green eyes)

Minnowstream- Pregnate silver/grey she-cat with black and dark grey dapples. Mate: Deadwillow.

Shimmerfrost- Pregnate white with bluish grey splotches. She-cat with frosty blue eyes

Heathertail sighed and Skykit looked suprised.

"No elders?" Heathertail shook her head.

"DarkClan is pretty new." She replied. Skykit looked out to the dark clearing.

She liked this place.

Even better than ThunderClan.

"Can we go out to meet anyone?" She mewed, yawing her head off.

"Not today." Heathertail noticed and purred.

"Fine by me!" Blackkit squeaked and curled up, soon falling asleep. Skykit curled up next to him and soon fell asleep, her breath slow and steady.

5 Moons later

Skykit bounded out of the nursery, Icekit, Hailkit, and Firekit following, same with Minnowstream's kits, Flykit and Ryekit. Blackkit slowly followed the storming bundle of kits, after Blackkit, Frogkit and Cloudkit slowly followed. Skykit and Blackkit were bound to be apprentices soon. As if on cue, Frogkit mewed triumphantly:

"Me and Cloudkit are gonna be Frogpaw and Cloudpaw soon, same with Skykit and Blackkit!" He boasted to the younger kits, who snorted and growled enviously.

"Yea, when were warriors, you'll still be cleaning out the elders den!" He teased them more.

Soon, Blackkit joined in.

"Yup! When I'm leader, you guys will just be some stinky elders!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Firekit leaped and dug tiny, but sharp, claws into Blackkit's shoulders.

"Hey!" Frogkit shoved Firekit off easily and pinned the small cat, who was trembling beneath him. Skykit slowly padded over and nudged Frogkit, smiling.

"O' come on Frogkit, stop being such a crow's food!" She purred and he loosened his grip and let the small tom up. Hailkit snarled and Icekit hissed as they led their small bleeding brother to the nursery. Frogkit sniffed disdainfully and growled.

"He was practically begging for that." Skykit smiled and padded away, she saw Breezestar leap onto the High Stone and he yowled:

"Let all cats old enough to stalk the stealthiest prey, gather beneath the High Stone for a Clan meeting!" Skykit looks up, her smooth grey and white fur glistening in the dim light. She looked back and saw Frogkit bounding up to her.

"Come on! We're getting our names!" Skykit purred and gathered next to her brother, Frogkit, and Cloudkit. Cloudkit was strange.. She never spoke, for anything. Her mother and father were speaking about something.. Like a vocal cord being twisted oddly or whatever. The Medicine Cat said she was uhm... mute. Skykit shuddered.

"Skykit, Frogkit, Blackkit, and Cloudkit!" Skykits head snapped up and she stared at the High Stone.

"Please step forward." They all padded forward, but Skykit padded slower than them. She kept her head high as possible and waited.

"Skykit, Frogkit, Blackkit, and Cloudkit, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!" They all chidded, besides Cloudpaw, who just nodded eagerly.

"The by the powers of.." He suddenly broke off, and the clan growled.

"Until they receive their warrior names, they will all be known as 'Paws." Skypaw shuffled her paws with excitement and looked to Blackpaw, wondering who her mentor was going to be.

"Blackpaw, until you receive your warrior name, your mentor will be Featherweight." Blackpaw tilted his head, wondering who that was, until a skinny silver tabby walks out of the crowd, and touched noses with Blackpaw, who was quivering with excitement.

"Frogpaw, until you receive your warrior name, your mentor will be Adderlight." A dark brown tom with striking amber eyes padded up to Frogpaw, and touched noses with him.

"Cloudpaw," Breezestar's gaze swiveled to Cloudpaw.

"Until you receive your warrior name, your mentor will be Hollyflower." A gentle dark grey she-cat padded from the crowd and padded up to Cloudpaw, touching noses with her.

_My turn..._

"Skypaw, until you receive your warrior name, I will be your mentor." Breezestar looked down to her and leapt down, touching noses with her. Skypaw felt tension spark while they touched noses, but Skypaw shook the thought away.

He suddenly whispered in her ear:

"Im _not_ going easy on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Skypaw had been taught one move today, Breezestar didn't think she was entirely ready to train. When he said 'Not ready.' He seemed worried. Thoughts buzzed around in Skypaw's head as she thought about what he said.

Not ready... Not ready... Not ready?

Skypaw shook her head and almost bumped into Frogpaw, who was boasting about a new move he learned from Adderlight this morning. He saw Skypaw and used a paw to nudge her.

"Heyyy" He purred and she laughed.

"Hi Frogpaw." She mewed and yawned.

"And I twisted like mid-air!" He boasted as a kit scarpered up.

"Hey Ryekit." He mewed to the small reddish she-kit with brown and white spots.

"Can you teach me a move?" He stifled a laugh and replied evenly:

"You're not old enough." Ryekit signed and nodded.

"I guess.." She walked off to the nursery and Frogpaw continued to boast, finally Skypaw yawned one more time and padded to the Apprentices den.

She lied in a warm corner in the den, and soon later Frogpaw padded in and lied down on the other side, soon the others padded in and Blackpaw lied down next to Skypaw and soon he feel asleep. His soft snores lolled Skypaw to sleep.

A paw prodded Skypaw and she stretched, she blinked and saw Blackpaw standing over her, his eyes drooping. Skypaw tilted her head.

"Did you not get any sleep?" She teased and flicked her ear. Blackpaw flattened his ears and looked over to the sleeping Frogpaw and Cloudpaw. There solid figures had a steady rise and fall of their sides. Skypaw yawned and head a deep mew from outside the den.

"Skypaw! Its time to train!" His strict mew sounded from outside the den. Skypaw rolled her eyes and trotted out. Breezestar's gaze was hard as she trotted out. He growled and hisses at her.

"We don't have the time for you to drag yourself around!" Skypaw growled and swiped, creating contact with her paw and his muzzle. Breezestar growled.

"Thats the spirit." Skypaw never realized how bloodthirsty her leader was until she was made an apprentice. Part of her wished she didn't have him as a mentor, the other half.. wanted to follow in his footsteps and become the bloodthirsty leader he was today. That part of her wanted revenge on ThunderClan. They threw her out. They would pay.

Skypaw shrugged and shook away the thought. Breezestar lead her out of camp, his paws treading lightly on the ground.

"Do you want to become leader?" He suddenly asked, not turning to look back.

"I guess" Skypaw mewed, trotting to his side.

"Why?" He suddenly asked, looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Skypaw, you need to tuck your paws under! Not in front of you!" Breezestar snarled and she adjusted her pose. She looked down and looked back up to Breezestar.

"Am i doing it right now?" Breezestar snorted and slashed her cheek.

"Keep practicing until you can leap to that tree." He flicked his tail to a tree on the other side on the clearing. Skypaw flinched, pain throbbing in her cheek, but she refused to show more pain. She crouches, her tail not touching the ground, but not yet high enough to give herself away. She took a deep breathe and leapt, landing a couple of tail-lengths in front of the tree. She hissed and went back to the starting point. She leapt and landed in front of the tree. She growled and went back once more leaping again and dug her claws into the dark trunk. She flinched as claws pricked her tail and she looked back to see Breezestar glaring at her.

"I guess that was good enough." He suddenly smirked.

"Time for the final assessment." He purred and Skypaw tilted her head. Final assessment?

"You go to one side of the clearing, the final assessment is a fighting assessment." He purred and Skypaw gulped.

"To the..." Skypaw shuddered.

"Death." Breezestar smiled and padded to the other side on the clearing. Skypaw gulped and crouched down, her body trembled.

She wasn't ready for this!

Suddenly, Breezestar leapt. Skypaw multitasked and thought as she dodged his attack._ Hes bigger than me,_ She slashed his cheek and ducked from his killing bite. _But I'm faster than him,_ She leaps his bit his ear, causing a low growl from him. Hes stronger, and hes more for the offense. She thought as he slashed her shoulder._ I'm tinier so maybe I should go for offense and defense?_ She slashed his eyes and leapt over him, causing him so spin around, giving her a small moment to attack. She suddenly leapt on the turning Breezestar and bit into his neck, clawing his back with her claws. She was suddenly flying through air and she hit a tree. A strong weight was on her and she opened her eyes, her head spinning. Breezestar was looking down and glaring straight into her soul. She suddenly got one paw free, and used it to slash his eye, causing him to yowl in pain. Skypaw smirked and leapt, pinning him, she sunk her sharp teeth into his neck and he growled, slashing towards her own eyes. She teared at his neck causing him to shriek and throw her off. She saw him fall still with a twitch and she gasped.

She didn't want to take any of his lives! The wound wasnt deep, so he must have been out of consciousness. She ran over and dragged him back to camp, her muscles aching from the fight. As she dragged the limp Breezestar into camp, Heathertail raced out of the nursery.

"What happened?!" She yowled and dragged her mate to the medicine cat den.

"Final assessment.." Skypaw panted and Heathertail gasped.

"You did this?" She looked proud and scared. Skypaw nodded and she sighed.

"At least you didn't kill him.." She muttered and Skypaw smiled. _I passed!_ She trotted out of the den and saw Frogpaw racing towards her.

"What happened!" Hey sniffed a scar on her neck and she sighed.

"Final assessment." Frogpaw had little scratches, but a huge one that went down his back.

"Frogpaw, you seem to have had a good mentor." She commented on his little scratches.

"Yea.." He looked away. He was hiding something.

"What are you hiding..?" She muttered, and Frogpaw didn't seem to hear.

Skypaw just shrugged and carried on towards the apprentices den to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"And finally, Skypaw, from this moment you will be known as Skyheart!" The clan cheered the names.

"Frogleap! Skyheart! Blackheart! Cloudwhisper!" They quieted down and Breezestar flicked his pitch black tail.

"I've decided that we will attend this gathering." DarkClan rarely went to gatherings, so this would be Skyheart's first. She shuffled excitedly and glanced at Frogleap, who wasn't as excited. She shrugged and looked at Blackheart, who looked a little shocked.

"The cats who are going are... Skyheart, Redstreak, Heathertail, Me, of course, Frogleap, Blackheart, and Cloudwhisper." He leapt off the high stone and nodded, waving his tail, beckoning The cats he had chosen to follow. Skyheart followed, chin high. Fogleap fell in beside her and nudged her.

"First gathering, and were warriors." He chuckled and Skyheart remained silent. Frogleap looked surprised.

"Skyheart?" He asked. He tilted his head and Skyheart chuckled.

"Present. I was just thinking." She mewed innocently as Frogleap snorted. Suddenly a lake burst into view.

"Thats where were going?!" She gasped. Frogleap nodded and Skyheart raced forward to Breezestars side.

"How do we approach the other clans?" She asked and Breezestar's eyes narrowed coldly.

"We approach them with the anger of a thousand lions." His eyes burned with cold fire. Skyheart nodded and fell back to Frogleap, who was talking to Cloudwhisper.

"Yea, I hope the other clans welcome us with the respect we deserve." Cloudwhisper nodded, unable to respond to her brother. Frogleap's green eyes flitted to Skyheart.

"Welcome back sunshine." He purred and Skyheart blushed a bit and walked beside him. Skyheart felt something watching her and Breezestar growled and leapt onto the log that lead to the island. Skyheart hid her slightest fear and forced herself onto the land. Cats stared at them with fear as they stalked into the clearing. Breezestar leapt half way up the trunk of the giant tree where the other leaders sat and climbed higher than them. Onestar looked shocked, and Blackstar showed a bit of fear. Bramblestar blinked, shocked at the appearance of DarkClan and Mistystar trembled a bit. Mistystar seemed to summon all of her strength and got up. Breezestar's cold gaze locked on her and he stood up. Mistystar immediately sat down. Breezestar purred and begun.

"Welcome Clans of all to the night of the gathering. I will announce the wealth of DarkClan. We have Four new warriors, and three new apprentices. Skyheart, Blackheart, Cloudwhisper, and Frogleap. Our new apprentices, Hailpaw, Icepaw, and Firepaw, are training and cannot be here with us tonight." The clans cheered with a little fear. Skyheart blinked furiously. And growled loudly.

"Oh come on! Show a bit of courage!" She hissed a small blue she-cat beside her jumped. Skyheart rolled her eyes and the clans announced stuff. There lives seemed normal. So Skyheart didn't pay attention. Finally, the gathering ended and she saw a grey she-cat race up to her.

"Oh, my precious kit!" She licked Skyheart's cheek and Skyheart yanked herself away.

It was Dovewing! She wanted to yowl with joy but she kept her mouth shut.

"Skyheart! Its time to- Who's this?" Frogleap approached them and Dovewing stiffened a bit.

"Im Skyheart's mother." Frogleap blinked and turned to Skyheart and mewed.

"Its time to go, Breezestar wants to be back before moon-down." Skyheart nodded and padded back alongside Frogleap, their fur brushed slightly. The long treck home was silent. No one seemed to want to talk. As they padded into camp, Skyheart saw a pale brown cat with ice blue eyes sitting in the center of camp. Breezestar growled and stiffly stalked up to the cat.

"Who are you?"

"Im Bone, and I heard of this clan. I would like to join." He said simply. His gaze dragged past Breezestar's and met Skyheart's. Skyheart looked away quickly.

"Fine. Your name will be Bonefang. You will sleep in the warrior's den, just follow the warriors." He growled and padded to his den. Bonefang blinked and trotted up to Skyheart. Skyheart looked around for Frogleap and saw him padding to the den.

"Hey, Im Bonefang." He mewed cheerfully and Skyheart stared into his eyes. They were just like Frogleap's... but a warm calm icey blue. He seemed friendly. Skyheart mewed.

"Follow me." and trotted to the den. And slips into the warriors den. Bonefang followed. Most cats were sleeping near each other, but Bonefang curled up in a corner. He seemed lonely. Skyheart shook away the feeling and curled up by Frogleap, slowly falling asleep.

Skyheart woke up and stretched. Frogleap was gone, but Bonefang was still asleep. It was almost sunhigh!

"Fox-Dung!" And ran to Bonefang and shook him awake. He woke up and blinked. He mewed with humor:

"Did I tell you, you have beautiful eyes?" Skyheart hissed as she blushed.

"Shut up!" Bonefang purred and wove around her.

"Go away!" She laughed, her face turning red through her fur. She laughed and ran out of the den, the pale brown tom on her heels, and nearly crashed into Frogleap. He stared at them, his green eyes like cold green fires.

"Uh..." Skyheart searched for words and Bonefang caught up to her.

"Lets go hunting!" He ignored Frogleap and lead her away from the furious tom. She was shaking. Did I hurt Frogleaps feelings? She thought as she walked out of camp, Bonefang at her side. The pale brown tom seemed itching to say something, but he kept his mouth shut. The tom nudged Skyheart.

"What's a beautiful she-cat like you hanging out with me?" He commented and she chuckled.

"Heck if I know." She mewed and Bonefang purred a bit. She flicked her grey flecked tail boredly and Bonefang lifted an eyebrow. (You know what i mean) He smirked and Skyheart blinked, oblivious to what he was about to do. He suddenly bowled her over and purred pinning the grey and white she-cat. Skyheart hissed in annoyance and laughter and pawed his cheek. Suddenly a yowl sounded behind her.

"TRAITOR!" Suddenly Frogleap leapt from the ferns and knocked Bonefang off, pinning the massing pale brown tom and sinking his teeth into his neck.

"NO!" Skyheart wailed and when Frogleap didn't let go, Skyheart retaliated and shoved the brown tom off. He whipped around, not recognizing the grey and white she-cat, and struck her throat with sharp claws. Skyheart's eyes widened and she collapsed, blood pouring from her neck, and stained the ground below. Frogleap gasped.

"SKYHEART!" He wailed and Bonefang shoved him away, picking up the blacked out she-cat and dragged her to camp, his furious gaze staying on Frogleap. As he entered camps, gasps of shock erupting from all the cats.

"What happened"  
"Is she okay?"  
"Who attacked he-"

"SILENCE!" A sudden growl exploded from Breezestar's den and he padded out.

"Who did this?" Breezestar growled and Bonefang sat.

"Frogleap." Breezestar's eyes narrowed and his gaze flitted to the brown tom.

"It was an accident, I swear." Breezestar looked at Bonefang.

"Tell me the whole story." He growled and Bonefang flicked an ear.

"I dont know... He attacked me, and Skyheart shoved him off and he clawed her neck.." Skyheart was being dragged away, to the medicine cat den.

"Really now... I'll wait till Skyheart awakens... then i will find out what to do with you.."


End file.
